tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Steel Ch.2
Chapter 2: Reletives?!/ The Punishment Franz sneaked in to his house, he was keeping a low profile. His father Karl was talking to two strangers in the living room. He sneaked inch by inch trying to get in his room. Karl: Hey, Franz come and meet your aunt! (Franz turned and it was the two German shepherds from earlier!) Franz turned his head so he won't make face contact with his cousin and aunt. Karl: Franz whats the matter with you? Franz: I -I-I injured my neck. Aunt: Here let me help you! (she got up to fix his neck) Franz resisted: No,no,no,no I'm fine! (He tried to get away but it was too late....) Oh......God help me..... (he knew he was in trouble, his aunt recognized that face) Aunt: There is that better? (Franz knew it was the beggining of the end.....) He should be fine....Your boy is growing up to be a respectful looking dog. I heard he is highly regarded in town. Karl: Really!? What do they say!? (Karl was hyped up about his son taking in his footsteps, Franz however was starting to tremble) Aunt: They say he courtious and just, setting the boys a good example...... Karl: Makes me proud to be his father! Come Franz sit down! (Franz nervously took a seat) Aunt: I am sure glad he's not like the other young adults! They are really corrupt, criminals! Just earlier today one of them tried to steal my son's wallet! I jumped in to get it back! But when I did he inulted me! (Franz started to sweat in fear) Karl: You mean both of you were molested! Here in my town! (Karl was a former police dog, anything criminal-like puts him in a bad mood) Would you rcognize him! (the aunt looked at Franz) Aunt: If I could forget......(Franz gasped) yes I'd recognize them..... Karl: When I find him I'll tear off his fur! Franz come along! (Karl was well on his way to the front door) Cousin: Uncle wait! Why not look around first!? Karl: Why? Cousin: Becuase the criminal your looking for is very near! Karl: But where!? Aunt: He's standing over there your precious son Franz! (Franz knew it was all over!) Karl was outraged!: WHA- I CAN'T BE! (furiously he knocked down Franz) DOWN ON YOU KNEES! (Franz totally scared was groveling) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU SCUM!!! (He was about to smash his fist into Franz, But the aunt had here fun and jumped in time to stop Karl's fury) But......... Slaming through the door a rich man walked in....... it was the Well-dressed Fellow's father!!!! And he was angry! and behind was his son in pretty bad shape.......... Rich Man: Karl Alsatian! Karl: What has happened!? Rich Man: I'll tell you what happened!!!! THAT SON OF YOURS BEAT HIM UP!!!!! ( Karl was in disbelif!) cracking the boy's skull, shattered his ribs! and ITS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT FLEABAG! Cousin: I never seen anyone that beat up!!!! Karl: wasted no time!: FROM NOW ON!!!! .............HE'S NOT MY SON!!!! ( you could see in his eyes....... he wished he didn't say that........ knowing his wife and the mother of his only son is gone forever.......) Rich Man: (chuckels) Franz was shocked and hurt...........very bad. Rich Man: So Karl.........what are you going to do with him? Karl knew if he gave Franz away the Rich Man he will torture him for life. He decided to do something else.......) Karl: Franz will be .......joining Camp K-9......... He will be shipped off tommorow........Now GO! (the Rich Man wasn't satisfied with Karl's punishment............ he went away hastfully) Chapter is over .......Please comment! Category:Fan fiction